1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a wafer cassette for processing of silicon wafers utilized in integrated circuits, and more particularly, pertains to a wafer cassette with geometrically configured teeth and side members, and reinforced upper edge members for carrying a plurality of silicon wafers for integrated circuit processing in known processes including on-center, centrifugal, bath immersion, and in-line one-wafer-at-a-time processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art wafer cassettes have been heavy, bulky and expensive, and containing specific structural material not providing for an open area for processing of the wafers. The prior art cassettes block spray patterns and processing liquids, and also are of light structural strength, such that the prior art cassettes would flex, bend, or break during the processing, destroying the silicon wafers or the circuitry on the silicon wafers. Also, the profiles of the prior art wafer cassettes were high and were of considerable weight, thereby locking the structural integrity required for high yield of integrated circuits in automated integrated circuit processing equipment.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a wafer processing cassette for processing silicon wafers, or the like, which includes an H-bar end, a low profile of structure providing for maximum open surface area and perimeter when spraying, open areas between each of the reinforced geometrically configured dividers, provides for on-center processing of integrated circuit wafers in automated integrated circuit processing equipment, and includes vertical strengthening bars for support of positioning pins and holes. The present invention provides a wafer processing cassette for all automated robotic processing. The wafer processing cassette can be made from Teflon which withstands chemical etching process in addition to being accepted by robotic wafer automated machines.